Yū Otosaka
Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) is the male protagonist of the story, and a first-year transfer student. He uses his powers to cheat his way through school, but when his path crosses with Nao Tomori, the fate of all power-users is exposed. When his sister dies due to her collapse in Episode 7, he becomes depressed and mourns for her. Appearance Yū has maroon eyes and black hair. His attire consists of two uniforms; his Hoshinoumi Academy uniform, a black jacket and black pants, and his Hinomori uniform, a grey jacket, grey pants, and dark green tie. He is often envied by other students due to his supposed good-looks. Personality Yū is naturally academically poor, having trouble in classes and with studying. However, he possesses a certain level of cunning that compensates for his lack of academic ability once using various kinds of subterfuge, as well as his ability (see below), to deceive the people around him into believing his image as a model student. While a master of his own crafts, he isn't the best at socializing with others, and is quite rude at the beginning of the story. He acts differently only when talking with his younger sister, Ayumi, with whom he tones down his personality and becomes more open and brotherly. While masquerading as a model student, he hides his extremely narcissistic and sociopathic personality very well, which is evident in Episode 1 when he saves Yumi Shirayanagi, from a car crash he orchestrated to win her affection, without concern of anyone's safety. However, he appears to have the ability to form genuine bonds with people by his happy expression as his team wins the baseball game in Episode 4. He even helps Nao with a case including a person with the ability to fly in Episode 5, in which it is revealed that while in other ability users' bodies he can use their abilities too and can keep their abilities even after leaving their body. After meeting with the lead singer of ZHIEND, he gained a soft heart, as shown when he helped her around and was even being polite. Whilst spending the whole day with her, he even thought about the happiness and care of other people, evidentally shown when he asked if Nao wanted to meet Sarah and asked the singer if she could help Kazuki Tomori. Towards the end of the day, Yū finally realized how much of an influence Nao was on him, changing his personality entirely. Plot In Episode 6, when everyone discovers that Ayumi might have a dangerous ability called "Collapse", they go to her middle school but are too late as Ayumi's ability awakens causing the building around her to collapse and she dies. Yu starts getting frantic about the accident and searches for Ayumi's body. While searching, a piece of the building falls on Yu and he awakens in Episode 7 to the shocking news that Ayumi has died. He goes into a state of shock and becomes mentally ill. Due to this, he ignores Yusa, Jojiro and Yumi when they visit. He runs away from home to avoid the student council from finding him and picks fights with ruthless people and wins due to his ability. He spends a lot of money on instant noodles and pizza during this time. After assaulting multiple people, Nao appears just before he uses cocaine and reveals that she has been watching him the entire time being invisible to only him. She makes him a dish with one of Yu's mother's recipes which Ayumi used to make. To which he starts crying even though he thinks it is too sweet and disgusting. Later he promises to rejoin the student council. The day that Nao announced that she had tickets to see ZHIEND, Yusa, Misa and Jojiro had forced Yū to go with her. It was also on that very day that he had coincidentally met with the lead singer, Sala, outside of school. He was then forced into taking her to eat but was shocked to believe he was right, that she was indeed the singer. Her capability in being able to do things whilst blind had kind of fascinated, especially when she's able to detect his expressions from his breathing. Yū had politely and kindly taking her many places, one of them was back home so that she could pray to his little sister, who he told her about. He even thought that Nao would want to come meet her but Nao had declined the offer. It is then revealed that, over the phone, he asked Nao if he could take Sala to see her brother just in case a miracle were to happen if she was there. Nao said it was a possibility and allowed them to go so Yū took Sala out to the hospital where Kazuki was "composing" music. Sarah then began singing and after she finished, Yū thanked her because Kazuki had finally become sane. The first thing he even did was to ask if Kazuki remembered his sister. Later that night, Sala went back with a bodyguard for the concert the next day, and Yū went back home. Outside his apartment door, he received a call from Nao, who thanked him for his help. It is also shown that he might have some love interest with Tomori Nao since Episode 5. In Episode 9, it is confirmed that Yū is having feelings towards Tomori Nao, as he keeps staring her time to time and blushes most of the time he see's her face and is not able to meet eyes to eyes with her correctly. And he is even shown to feel uncomfortable when he see's Nao and his brother Shunsuke getting along so well. Especially seeing Nao's change in attitude only towards Shunsuke, not seen towards anyone until this episode. In Episode 10, it is revealed that Yū gained the abilities of those he possessed in the past who had special abilities. He later possesses his brother, Shunsuke, in order to take his time-leap ability to go back to the day before Ayumi dies and save her. After gaining time-leap, he goes back in time and wakes up the morning before the day Ayumi dies. He successfully stops and saves Ayumi from her classmate and then on the way back home they meet Kumagami and Medoki. Yū asks them to take them to meet their brother, Shunsuke. In Episode 11, a group of foreign terrorists took Kumagami and Nao Tomori as captives to get Shunsuke to bring Yū to them. Shunsuke convinces Yū to go alone to confront them with his ability. But when Yū had arrived, he found that the terroists have planned out everything very well. While fighting he tries to use time leap but cannot because the attacker had slashed his right eye. Then due to that Yū cannot help but use the collapse ability and succeeds in stopping the terrorist attack, but was not able to control his power thus causing Kumagami having to sacrifice himself to protect Nao Tomori. Ability Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. He often uses this power to view honors students during their exams to memorize and steal their answers. While in use, his irises becomes lime green and his pupils becomes light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. Recently, it has also been discovered he can use other abilities whilst controlling their bodies. However, the five seconds time limit still applies. As of Episode 10, it is revealed Yū's true ability is "Plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them. It's unsure if he can give abilities back. He has the abilities of the people he possessed in the past who also had special abilities. It is shown that he can now use telekinesis to move or push and pull light objects, although it's not yet perfect. He might even be able to use thoughtography and be able to float in air, which is yet to be confirmed. He later uses Time-Leap to save Ayumi and uses her collapse successfully to scare Konishi away. Although he has the ability to time leap, one eye was damaged in episode 11 so he cannot anymore. It's unclear whether or not the damage done was permanent. Looted Abilities *Thoughtography *Telekinesis *Flying *Collapse *Time-Leap Yuu's eye lime green.jpg|Yū's eye during the usage of his superpower. Trivia * In Episode 09 (In a flashback), it is shown that he was taken by scientist in a different timeline.